


溺水

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	溺水

Orm睁开眼，带着残留的迷糊劲虚虚盯着房间的天花板，蓝绿色交错的碎琉璃花纹，令人眩晕。

肩膀上的重量和肌肉的酸麻提醒那里有个存在，呼吸带出的水波震得Orm颈间发痒。他轻柔转头，看到Arthur枕在他身上睡得正香，右手搭在Orm胸脯上。几个小时前，这个男人还来回地抓揉过那个部位。

他小心翼翼地抬起左臂，轻轻抱住Arthur靠在自己身上的脑袋，嘴唇印在他额头上。地表人较高的体温透过相触的肌肤传递给Orm，带给他难以言喻的安心感。他的怀抱渐渐加大力度，像是生怕Arthur会溜走。即便王座之战让他变得一无所有，可Arthur拥有一切，他拥有Arthur。

Arthur是他的。这个想法让Orm既满足又忧虑。

环绕住自己的力道终于惊醒了Arthur。亚特兰蒂斯的国王还没抬起眼皮，就动了动身子搂住他的弟弟。如此亲密的接触让他本就晨勃的身体起了反应，但现在不是个做爱的好时机。Arthur默默向后撤下半身，防止阴茎顶到Orm。

不知是不是海底人同他观念不同。那个曾经高傲到不可一世的Orm，总是不会拒绝Arthur任何的要求。因为他是“败者”，有义务为“胜者”倾尽所有。他消费自己的尊严，身体和爱情，只为换来Arthur的一份温存。性爱应当是自然而然，两人出于欲望和感情的结合，而不是“满足对方”或“爱情的必要物”。他希望Orm的求欢或放任，是对这种行为的喜爱和渴求，而不是通过身体的结合来弥补内心的缺失。

更何况，他们今天还有别的安排。

Arthur轻啄对方的嘴，起身快速穿好简单的衣物，然后好整以暇地坐在一边看他的爱人低着头，一丝不苟地把复杂的衣衫层层穿戴整齐。

Orm是个有仪式感的人，现在要去做的事更是如此。

经过王宫拱门时，Orm无声地握住了身边人的手。他已经几个月没有离开过这座宫殿了，从对决到战败，囚禁到软禁，再到宫内所有人都同意放他自由，Orm都一声不吭地待在里面。他不是在惩罚自己，只是恐惧外面的海域。曾经的他做梦也不会想到，有一天会害怕见到自己的臣民。害怕他们在看到自己时一瞬间的讶异，然后是复杂的嫌恶，接着又换上勉强的笑脸。他曾是他们的国王，现在只是个凭借兄长和母亲的仁慈在贵族中苟活的笑话。

察觉到对方的走神，Arthur用力握了握中断Orm的胡思乱想。

他们穿过亚特兰蒂斯温暖的海水，越过安静的蓝黑色深海，滚烫的岩浆之地，总算到达海草影影绰绰，虚影在暗处涌动的海沟国边境，也是通往地心藏海的唯一入口。

Arthur转过头观察Orm的表情，从中读出了一点迷茫和沉重，他想到自己初次来到这里也是充满了对未知的不安，便咧开笑脸凑到Orm脸边。

“别担心，我会控制好他们的。”

Orm望着远处海水中的虚无，“我来过这里。”

“什么？”

“海沟国的边境，我曾经跟随亚特兰蒂斯的战艇来过这儿，七岁的时候。”他顿了顿，目光移向Arthur的脸。“来观看母亲的献祭仪式。”

Arthur猛地向后一退，眼神难掩无法置信。

“......父亲想通过这种方式让我记住，与地表人接触，背叛王国，会是什么下场。他做的很好。首先被逐出舰艇的是母亲的侍女......深金色头发的女人，总是会把我的领子系得过紧。她独自在黑水中大喊着请求饶恕，只是换来无数怪物的注意。红色的血雾在眼前漂浮扩大，她的手臂被分别向两个方向撕扯直至断裂，越来越多的怪物将她包围前，那两只美丽的灰蓝色眼睛的距离已经变得遥远......我们没能忍受注视母亲，父亲也做不到。”

“Orm！”Arthur突然大声呼喊他的名字，甚至轻轻拍了他脸一下。“停下来，别再继续回想。这些...这些罪恶，不是你的错。”

金发的旧王蹙起眉毛，脸颊卧在Arthur掌心，目光中流淌出一丝悲哀。“回忆，责任，目标，这些东西像梦魇一样追捕吞噬我。我努力过了，还是逃不出遍布海洋的碎片。大海和亚特兰蒂斯留给我的东西，只有愤恨和压抑，你把这些从我心中抹去了，我不知道该用什么来填补。”

“一直以来，你都从错误的一面看待这片海洋。”

错误，错误，刺痛的字眼在Orm大脑里跳跃。他想说我是正确的，海洋是脆弱的，是受伤害的。可此时此刻，显然Arthur才是正确的一方。

誉为大海与陆地桥梁的男人向深处暗不见光的地方抬起手臂，层层波纹散开。

什么东西从上方游过，阴影代替淡蓝色的光线。Orm抬起头，看到巨大的鲸鱼白色的腹部，它们舞动侧鳍，歌声仿佛从鲸须中流出。结伴的海豚在座头鲸的身躯间行进，不时旋转，来回怕打胃部，像是在向君王示意。

上次Orm看到Arthur使用能力时，这些海底居民都是他的敌人。但现在，一切都这么恬静友好，壮丽阔然。

他游向浅处，好奇地打量奇妙的生物，仿佛人生中从没见过。在这瞬间，Orm的内心也赞同了Arthur的想法。或许他是错的，或许一切都很美好。

他突然就很急切地想把这份心情说出口。

想说出他曾经看到的鲸鱼是什么样子，想讲述给对方他一直以来错以为的世界，想让Arthur把属于他的阴霾重置。Orm微微张开双臂，怀满希冀的双眼闪着光注视Arthur。

“我......”

水面被刺开的划动声和一连串的泡沫音打断了Orm即将要说的话。

熟悉的，淡红色的血雾缓慢在水中扩散，遮盖了Orm的视野，遮住了不远处Arthur震惊且恐惧的面容。腹部后知后觉的剧痛引得他低头看过去，一支银色的捕鲸用鱼叉已经穿透了他的身体。

Orm茫然地抬起头，失血和疼痛让他的脑子嗡嗡作响，变得不清晰。下一秒，一股巨大迅猛的力量扯着他向后向上滑去。

“不——！！！”

Arthur冲破那团血雾，伸出的手一把抓住Orm，换来的只是幼弟更加剧烈的撕裂痛。惊慌地愣了几秒后，他绕到快速上升的Orm身后，手刀几次用力终于砍断了那根绳子。

 

再次迷迷糊糊张开眼时，Orm首先看到的是刺眼的白光，飘在空中成团的烟雾，飞来飞去的奇怪生物，和由数道不同颜色光线组成的光桥。

“Orm！”一旁捣药的Arthur忙凑过来，托住Orm的身体仔仔细细检查他的情况。

“发生了什么？”他不太清醒地问道，又在摸到自己腹部层层叠叠的海草包药时回忆起来，自己与当年父亲带他看的场景重合。“哦......捕鲸叉......”

“瞧，我都说了......”他幽幽地抬起眼，又立马住了口。现在去指责谁又有什么用？定局已成，他早就没了发言的立场。

“对不起，Orm，对不起......”Arthur颤抖着低下头，额头与Orm相贴，嘴里来回重复着这几句话。“是我的错......”

他一味地去纠正Orm激进起兵的错误，却从没反省过下方埋藏的原因。他说自己是海洋与陆地的桥梁，可这座桥又做过什么？水中地上，他都活得自在，真正承担两者矛盾恶果的，总归是别人。这会轮到了所爱之人，Arthur才总算看清。

鱼叉穿透Orm的刹那，Arthur大脑一片空白，紧接着是难以言喻的愤怒。如果稍微偏了些，如果击中了内脏，如果刺中的是Orm的胸膛或头部。他想都不敢想。

最近的休整处就是地心藏海。帮Orm取下箭头敷好药后，Arthur在等待他苏醒的一整天里思考了很多。他做了什么，没有做什么，能做什么。有些有了答案，模模糊糊说不清楚。

“原谅我，Orm，原谅我身为国王和兄长却没能避免的愚蠢......我从没认真听过你的诉求，没去解决你和你的父亲怨恨地表人的根源。这个国王太失败了......”他轻轻用拇指摩挲Orm的额角，“帮帮我，帮我治理这个国家，帮我想到办法来阻止某些地表人的恶行。我可以请求一些人的帮助，我在地面上有势力很大的朋友。可没有你的话，我什么都做不到。”

Orm用手指纠缠身下土地上的草叶，鼻腔里是泥土混着花香的气味。他抬起下颌亲了亲Arthur的嘴唇，无声地点点头。

“......我也想看看，陆地上到底是幅什么样子。多年来，我看到的人类总是很坏，却也忘了，总藏在海底，我就失去了接触好的那一面的机会。”

Arthur深深望进那双水蓝色的眼睛，欣慰地笑起来。“一切都会改变的，都会变好的，相信我。”

他俯下身，认真地包裹住Orm发白的嘴唇，品尝到上面结粒的咸味，勾住他柔软的舌头吸吮，搔拨敏感的上颚，像是一场博弈又像是玩耍。

Orm首先结束了这个吻，双手轻轻推着Arthur的胸膛，轻轻抿着微肿得嘴巴，目光从Arthur的脸慢慢滑下去，聚焦在他压在自己身上的腿间。Arthur疑惑地顺着看过去，一时间有些脸红。该死的，Arthur，你的弟弟刚受了重伤，心情还这么低落，你的老二却这么不知羞耻。

“嘿......”Orm轻柔地拨过Arthur的脸，一只手暗自解开了腹部的敷料，露出里面愈合大半只剩一道粉色凹陷的伤口。“别担心我，你想做什么？”

“不行，你的身体......”

“别小瞧了亚特兰蒂斯人的愈合能力。”Orm闭上眼睛亲吻Arthur的脸颊，深金色的睫毛铺下来打出一片阴影，这是在水中见不到的美景。他抓着Arthur的手从光裸的腹部摸向臀部，“我也想要你。”

地心藏海的草地上，潺潺交错的溪流间，Arthur认认真真从上到下吻遍了Orm的身体，更是怀满愧意地在那个伤口附近落下无数个轻吻。Orm在身上酥酥痒痒的触感中有些恍惚地打量这片海中的“陆地”，心想怪不得母亲没有因为无趣而发疯，并且对地表的好奇又加深了一层。

手指滑进Orm的后穴，亚特兰蒂斯人总是不吝啬献出水分。在高热濡湿的内部旋转抠挖的同时，两人又不知不觉亲吻在一起，他们好像永远不会对彼此的嘴唇感到厌倦。然而快感和缺氧很快让Orm不得不拉开距离急促地喘息。他一边小声哼唧着，一边动情地抚摸Arthur的柱身，感受着它在手里变得越来越滚烫坚硬。

海底人过火的举动让混血野种沉不住气了，他尽可能不粗暴地翻过Orm的身体，手掌垫在对方腹部和地面间，猴急地一截截压了进去。

“啊——啊——唔......”柔嫩的穴肉被强行撑开的饱胀感让Orm忍不住呻吟，又马上捂住了自己的嘴，耳尖迅速爬上粉红。太过头了，空旷的环境，高耸的石山，潮湿的雾气，让Orm满带鼻音的叫声在整个地心藏海回荡。淫秽的调子被无限放大，再宛转着传回他自己耳朵里。这就是地面，一切的情欲都无法遁匿。

Arthur缓慢耸动臀部，逐渐加速进入一种令人发疯的节奏。他抓过Orm的手腕，背在对方身后。

“让我好好听听你的声音。”

粗热的性器一下一下捣进柔软的肠肉深处，膨大的伞头揉碾敏感的前列腺，毫不客气地在里面蹂躏出越来越多的液体。

“唔...... Arthur...再......”

“什么？”男人故意作出疑惑的表情，下身又是重重一撞，“说出来。”

Orm咬了咬下唇，平日在海水中冷冷的眸子在Arthur说出这话的同时漫上一层水光，仿佛受了什么天大的委屈。地面让Orm感到不安心和新鲜，也让他的身体跟情绪变得敏感。每寸皮肤，每圈肠肉，一个个细胞都在颤抖着期待更进一步的肆虐。

他不甘心地把脸蹭上草地，后穴与Arthur作对似的紧缩，刺激埋在里面那根家伙。

“......再快点。”

“自己动一动。”还觉得没欺负够Orm，男人笑着拍了一巴掌那团白皙的臀肉。

费力的扭头瞪了Arthur一眼，那瞬间Orm仿佛又变回了坐在王座身着金甲的君王，眼神中带着睥睨和恩赏。他撑起身体，微侧着脸与Arthur对视着，前后晃动腰臀，在对方的阴茎上操弄自己。伤势让他的动作有些虚软，很快，Arthur便不满足地拉过Orm的胯部，快速深入地来回抽插。过载的酸麻快感让Orm上半身塌下去，胸部随着晃动摩擦地面，手找到腿间摇摆的性器，极快地套弄。

“嗯啊！...啊...哈......”他的臀部突然像触电一样耸动了几下，双腿也痉挛着夹紧，白色的精液洒在绿色的草地上。抽搐的内壁吸榨着Arthur的阴茎，男人野兽一般低吟，本打算抽出的下身不舍得留在肠肉中，快速推送数次后，液体全灌进Orm体内。

他们习惯了内射，这是彼此互相渗透的一种外现。

把瘫软地趴在地上，仍小幅度抖动的Orm转过来，再次检查伤口没有大碍后，Arthur的身体过上来遮盖住对方。他爱怜地亲吻Orm颤抖的睫毛，两根手指插进未完全闭合的洞口中，咕叽咕叽搅动里面的液体。不知为何，面对Orm时，总有种心痛浮在爱意表面。为了冲淡这星点的痛楚，他不知足地亲吻Orm被自己咬肿的嘴唇。

沐浴在Arthur的目光中，Orm突然感到有些窒息。他能在水底呼吸，却难以冲破这份沉重复杂的爱意，仿佛要溺死在其中。他想逃离，但又沉醉，总是企图从难得一遇的感情中得到更多。这或许是他唯一获得的，不加条件的爱，它让一无所有的Orm变得贪心，变得患得患失，变得自怨自艾。

他不知道这种纠结的情绪还会持续多久，有没有尽头。也许他会被自己逼疯，也许有一天他会习惯这种牵扯不清的感觉。

可Arthur金色的眸子，又给Orm一种错觉，某个答案在其中一闪又没了踪迹。这时他感到一种类似自由的解脱。与他的哥哥，一场疯狂的，不顾一切的爱，不论会带来怎样的苦涩，这种选择，都是Orm绝无仅有的自由。

他总以为，是Arthur这家伙使了什么诡计，敲破了自己厚重的保护壳，钻进壳里来感染了他。但现在看来，那道缝隙释放出了里面的东西。把那些压抑隐藏多年的情感，欲望，悲愤，渴求，通通倾倒出来。这么多的东西，只有Arthur愿意全盘接收。

Orm经历了无法用语言描述的自我折磨，他没看到的是，Arthur也一直在身后陪伴着承受。

这种互相折磨又难以分割的感情，除了他们还有谁呢？

“你在想什么？”看出对方的眼珠跟着脑袋瓜的内容轻轻晃动，Arthur好笑地问。

“我在想，这之后要去哪？”我们会怎么样？

“哪里都好。”Arthur只是这么说着，亲上Orm的额头。

 

END


End file.
